The Wonders of Quidditch
by Kyndeyrn
Summary: Romance, Quidditch, comedy: everything a HarryDraco story needs!
1. Chapter 1

Rated T for slash and a tad bit of naughty language.

A/N: Well I decided to take a brief, shallow, and rather painful stab at writing romance. I did this primarily for the entertainment of my odd friend Neon Leprechaun. Enjoy, or at least try not to puke at my pathetic efforts!

Disclaimer: Romance is ewwy!

Harry sighed and rolled over, dragging the covers over his head in an attempt to drown out the rain pounding on the window beside his bed. In a few hours he would be down on the Quidditch pitch, fighting the elements, in an attempt to slaughter Slytherin in the last match of the season and hopefully win the Cup. After a moment he gave up on the idea of sleeping and, stifling a yawn, rose from his four-poster. He threw on the first pair of robes he could find and, shouldering his Firebolt, headed downstairs.

At first when he entered the Great Hall it appeared to be empty, but when he had taken his seat he noticed that a space was occupied at the Slytherin table as well. He didn't need to look twice to see that it was Draco Malfoy, but he did anyway. He colored slightly when the blonde met his gaze with his usual sneer, and Harry's attention quickly returned to his toast and coffee. He had had a crush on Draco since the end of last year when they had been forced to join sides to defeat Voldemort and Harry had hoped that this year they could at least put aside their differences and become friends. No such luck, their seventh year had dawned with their enmity as bitter and strong as ever. Harry sighed, he would like to hope that there had been more than contempt and dislike in that brief glance, but as he had learned, hoping for the impossible never worked out. He quickly shoved those thoughts out of his head and fixed his attention on Ron and Hermione who had just taken the seats on either side of him.

"Hi Harry!" Ron said cheerfully. His playing had greatly improved since fifth year and he no longer became sick with nerves before the matches. "Fun flying conditions, eh?" he commented, gesturing at the murky gray ceiling.

"Uh, yeah, great." said Harry distractedly. He had told neither of his friends of his sudden feelings toward their arch-rival, fearing they would attempt to ship him away to St. Mungo's at the next possible moment.

Hermione, the less oblivious of the two, picked up on his tone, "Harry is there something wrong?"

"Uh, no, of course not. I-I just didn't sleep well." This at least was true. He had once again been troubled by rather, ah, _odd_ dreams about the platinum haired Slytherin, not that he was complaining, but they did leave him slightly sleep-deprived.

Hermione looked at him skeptically, but didn't protest, instead helping herself to some coffee. Ron grinned and began to pile up his plate with everything in reach and began to dig in at an alarming rate. Ron always seemed to be impossibly happy of late, this was probably due to the fact that he had been dating Hermione for several months now, something both had obviously wanted to do since practically first year. Harry hadn't been romantically involved with anyone since Cho. This was perfectly understandable since the war had taken up most his time. But now, since Voldemort was dead, he had been rather hoping… His thoughts lurched back to Draco and he wrestled them back to their proper place.

He didn't say much through the rest of breakfast in favor of listening to the conversation around him. It was mostly centered on the upcoming Quidditch match and with every mention of Malfoy, Harry's stomach lurched unpleasantly. He prodded mindlessly at the scrambled eggs on his plate, shifting them around to form "random" letters before his eyes. He really was far too obsessed with the boy.

All too soon, it was time to head down to the pitch. He nodded to the rest of his team and they rose, following him out into the soggy morning. He was silent while changing into his Quidditch robes and barely said a dozen words to his team before sloshing out into the storm. Ice cold rain drizzled down on the players as they walked across the field. Harry was rather pleased with the team he had put together. Ron, of course, was Keeper, the Chasers consisted of Ginny, Parvati and Dean, and the positions of the Beaters were manned by Seamus and, surprisingly, Colin Creevy. Colin may not have looked to bulky, and was by far the smallest player on the team, but Harry had learned from experience that he could hit a Bludger as well as Fred or George.

The Captains shook hands according to custom and Harry's stomach seemed to do back flips as he grasped Draco's outstretched hand. He held on to it a little longer than was probably necessary before turning to mount his broom. His feet squelched in the mud and his mind was so far out into space that he had to try twice before successfully getting onto the Firebolt. At the sound of the whistle the teams were off, fighting the harsh wind. The rain beat down harder than ever, but thanks to a water-repelling charm Harry's visibility was next to perfect.

"Weasley has the Quaffle." Professor McGonagall's voice rang out over the stands. They had not managed to find anyone else who wanted to do the commentary this year. No one believed they could top Luna's memorable time at the microphone and so they had gone back to the basic; each match was commentated by a different teacher. This had been interesting for it had shown with which house the Hogwarts' Professors' loyalties truly lay. Who knew that Flitwick was actually a Slytherin at heart? "She passes it to Patil, who passes it to Thomas, and back to Patil. Patil scores!"

Harry grinned, and then staggered slightly as something brushed past him. He looked back, his heart leaping as he realized it was Draco. He was sorely tempted to do a loop-de-loop in midair, but refrained from doing so, instead returning to the task of scouring the field for the Snitch.

Harry swooped upward until the players on the pitch were all tiny specks dotted in haze of green. His Beaters were performing spectacularly, zooming back and forth in complicated patterns while causing chaos among the other team with their well aimed blows. He watched with bated breath as his Chasers preformed a particularly difficult maneuver, and then cheered as yet another goal was scored. The wind in his ears drowned out the commentary and the roar of the crowd. All his troubles seemed so minute and far behind when he was up this high. He did a dive-bomb just for the heck of it, pelting for the earth at maximum speed. He heard several people scream as he hurtled toward the ground, just to pull out mere feet away from his imminent fate. Freezing droplets splattered against his face as he took to the sky once more.

Half an hour later Gryffindor was up by 80 points with no sign of the tiny golden ball. The rain had not let up an inch and Harry had already had to call a time out when Dean had been hit in the face by a Bludger. His flying was still a little wobbly and Harry hoped to end the game quickly. Instinctively he spun to dodge a Bludger and in mid-spin he caught sight of a flash of gold near the Slytherin goal posts. He zoomed after it. Half way there, Draco saw him hurling toward the ball and he too put on a burst of speed. Ten feet away from their prize, the two boys were neck and neck. Surprisingly, Draco hadn't made a single negative remark to Harry and when Harry's hand brushed while both were reaching for the Snitch, was it just Harry's imagination that pictured Draco smiling? But a second later the match was over as Harry shot strait up into the air, a whoop of joy escaping his lips as he grasped the walnut-sized ball. As predicted, the team collided in a mid-air hug, tears of joy streaming down all their faces.

The group touched the ground with a soft thump, shouting themselves hoarse as the rest of Gryffindor rushed out to congratulate them. Harry received countless pats on the back and high-fives, and even looked up to see Dumbledore striding toward him bearing the silver Quidditch Cup. Water sparkled and dripped down the magnificent trophy, but Harry turned his attention toward searching for only one face among the crowd, one face that he knew would be drenched in disappointment, and that alone would wipe out his happiness, but still he searched.

A minute later he realized that the face he sought was rushing toward him. His heart sank as he realized there was fire in Draco's eyes and he prepared himself for the onslaught of insults that was sure to come. Suddenly, Harry was being kissed rather ferociously. He pulled away in alarm, only to realize that it was Draco who stood before him. With an unbelieving smile, he put a hand on the back of that silver-blonde head and pulled Draco's mouth back on top of his with intense force. It was the most wonderful sensation of his life, which was odd because all he could remember of his last kiss was that it had been distinctively wet. This was totally different; it was more passionate and just more right. The brief thought, "I'm gay!" passed through his mind, but he shoved it aside, losing himself in the sensation. To hell with what his friends thought, to hell with what the rest of his house, or the rest of the school for that matter, thought, he was happy for the first time in months. Draco's hand tangled in Harry's hair as he deepened the kiss and Harry's hands roamed across the back of Draco's robes, pulling the two closer. All that mattered in the world was Draco and the fact that he, Harry, was kissing him. When they finally broke apart in what seemed like an infinite amount of minutes later, they found that a stunned silence had engulfed the crowd. Eyes popped and several mouths hung open. Ron had dropped the silver cup in the mud and had turned an unnatural shade of purplish-green that could not have been good for his health. He now looked as though he was either about to feint, wretch in the bushes, or a nasty combination of the two.

"What do you say, Potter, we head someplace a bit more private?" Draco asked. His usual smirk was replaced with a smile that lit up his features.

"I'm game with that!" replied Harry with a grin just as broad. So without another word, they headed back up to the school, leaving behind a rather shocked bunch of people.

More A/N: Hmm…well I made a bold attempt! Review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: T for slash and alcoholic references

Disclaimer: I want to learn how to play the bagpipes…

**Chapter 2**

Ron stared at the retreating couple, mouth slightly agape. He wondered if that Bludger he had taken to the head half way through the match had addled his brain and he was currently hallucinating. Yes, that had to be it, hell would freeze over before Harry and Draco became friends, let alone start snogging in public. He turned to Hermione, hoping she would be able to put his brains right, only to find her and his sister giggling madly.

"Wha-?" he began.

"Wasn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" His girlfriend asked in a rather girly high-pitched voice.

"Totally hot!" Ginny agreed with a nod.

"What just happened?" Ron asked in a dazed voice.

This statement sent Hermione and Ginny into another fit of laughter. When they recovered, Ginny suggested excitedly, "Ooo! Let's go watch them!"

"Good idea!" the two of them bolted off after Harry and Draco, leaving behind a very confused Ron.

He didn't remain stationary for long though. When he finally remembered how to use his legs he bolted after them. He found the two girls peering into the Entrance Hall, trying in vain to stifle their giggling. A second later Ron saw what they were looking at and the sight made him want to _Avada Kedavra _himself to put himself out of his misery. Draco had Harry pressed up against a wall and was kissing the living daylights out of him. Harry was giving as good as he got. His arms were wrapped tightly around Draco, his hands wandering uncharted across Draco's back.

Without another thought Ron stalked up to the happy pair and yelled, "Oy! You two! What in the blazes do you think you're doing?"

The couple broke apart and Draco sneered at the red head and replied, "Well, before you interrupted us, I was snogging your best mate senseless."

"Hey, I was doing a fair bit of snogging myself!" Harry protested.

Suddenly Ron's stomach couldn't take it anymore. With a muttered, "Be right back." He left the Hall at a run and the sounds of violent retching could be heard from the outside. When he entered the Hall again he noticed that Ginny and Hermione had joined the two boys.

Ginny sighed dreamily, "First the Qudditch cup and then the two hottest boys at Hogwarts making out, could this day get any better?"

"Hey, I'm hot!" Ron protested.

"Oh yes Weasley, you look terribly attractive with vomit all down your front." Draco said sarcastically.

"Wha-!" Ron looked down and his face immediately turned a rather gruesome shade of red. He muttered a cleaning charm which somehow went wrong in the casting and left him wearing a pink dress with orange flowers on it.

The four other occupants of the Hall burst out laughing. Finally, Hermione took pity on him and set his attire right. When everyone could speak again Ron asked, "But I thought you and Harry hated each other!"

"We did!" said Harry brightly, "But then last year we had to see quite a lot of each other what with Draco switching sides and the war and I realized that he really isn't such a bad guy. Over the summer I realized I liked him, but I didn't tell either of you because I thought you'd ship me off to St. Mungo's!"

"Don't be so sure we won't now." Ron muttered and Hermione glared at him.

Ginny spoke up thoughtfully, "Well that explains Harry, but what about you, Mal- Draco?"

The others gave him equally inquisitive looks and he explained, "I noticed Potter, er, Harry had been staring at me quite a bit of late. At first I thought it was irritating, but then after thinking about it, realized I really didn't mind it. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure what was going through his head. Then I realized that I really didn't hate Harry, I never have. I've just been expressing my feelings for him in a negative fashion."

The girls nodded as if the whole thing made sense, but Ron was still baffled beyond belief, "But Harry, it's him, and, and, it's you!"

"Very good Weasley, maybe you should spend less time wondering why Harry likes me, and worry about what's wrong with Granger's head for liking you," He turned to Harry, "Shall we leave yet again?"

Harry smiled blissfully, having eyes only for the silver-haired boy at his side, "Splendid idea!" and once again the two departed.

"I'm gonna write to mum about this!" Ron muttered disgustedly.

"What on earth can mum do?" Ginny demanded, "And besides, it's a good thing! Did you see how happy they are? Even Draco was a lot less nasty to be around."

"Oh, so it's Draco now?" Ron asked, his voice steadily rising, "And what do you mean he was a lot less nasty? He said there was something wrong with Hermione's head for liking me!"

"A valid comment, based on the way you've been acting!" snapped Hermione.

Ron tried his last resort, "What about Harry being gay, huh?"

"What about it?" Ginny shot back, and then turned to Hermione, "You know it kind of makes sense. I mean, how many straight guys do you know that are both attractive and have a great personality?"

"Point."

"And then you've got those like my brother who have neither!"

They both left in the direction of the Gryffindor common room snickering. Ron was thoroughly annoyed and decided that no matter what Ginny had said, he was going to write to his mother. First though, he had to change out of his newly fixed Quidditch robes.

While he was changing he composed the letter in his head so by the time he was rushing up to the Owlery he had it fully formed. He sat down on the straw covered floor, pulled out a quill, parchment and ink and wrote:

_Dear Mum,_

_How are you? Life at Hogwarts is just splendid! Gryffindor just won the Quidditch Cup, creaming Slytherin in a smashing victory! There is only one problem, Harry has decided to date Draco Malfoy, you know, that Slytherin git? It's absolutely revolting as they snog at every moment! Hermione and Ginny insist it's good for the both of them, but I believe Malfoy is up to no good. If you could please help me put a stop to it, for Harry's sake if not mine, I would be much obliged._

_Love,_

_Ron_

He reread the letter before rolling it up and giving it to Pig. He looked around quickly before casting a Speeding Spell on the owl (a spell of questionable legality) and sending it off. He stood and watched Pig fly off at an impossible speed before heading back to the common room to join in on the festivities.

Harry was having the time of his life. He had invited Draco to join the party in the Gryffindor common room and though his house mates had protested a bit at first, after he made it clear that he would hex anyone into oblivion if they so much as looked at the Slytherin the wrong way, they were all having a grand time. Some one had managed to smuggle in some firewhisky, a drink that interested Draco greatly.

After a while though, Harry dragged a surprisingly sober into a corner and spoke, "I was wondering, are we dating each other now? I mean, we just spent the last hour snogging…"

"Hmm…I suppose we are." He made to leave and get back to the alcohol, but Harry pulled him back.

"Well in that case, don't you think we should get to know each other a little better?"

"Get to know each other?" Draco asked distractedly. Another glass of whiskey was calling his name.

"Yes, well, I mean, we've spent the last six years being arch-enemies. I know practically nothing about you."

"Point."

"So I was thinking, there's a Hogsmead trip next weekend, maybe we could hang out?" he inquired.

"Great idea!"

"Splendid!" He let the other boy go and watched as he promptly bolted to the table containing the beverages and downed another firewhisky. "That must be his seventh one." Harry muttered to himself.

Just then a rather smug looking Ron strode through the portrait hole. He stopped dead at the sight of a silver-blonde head. He inched over to Harry, "What, pray tell, is _he _doing here?"

"I invited him." Harry responded coldly.

Very well aware of Harry's expert spell-casting abilities, Ron changed the subject quickly, "He's going to get himself drunk!"

Harry shook his head, "He seems to be able to hold his alcohol rather well."

Ron seemed to take this as a challenge and boldly walked over to Draco. Harry couldn't hear what was being said, but caught the general drift. He grinned, he didn't want to miss this. In a surprisingly short amount of time a table was set up and two shot glasses were produced. A small crowd had gathered around the contestants.

"We drink until someone passes out?" Malfoy drawled.

Ron nodded.

"Good then lets get this show on the road!" Seamus poured to shot glasses and a second later they hit the table upside down. When no liquid dripped from them another two were poured. The contestants finished these as well. Malfoy finished the third round instantly, but it took Ron two gulps to finish his. By round five Ron's hand was a tad bit unsteady and by round seven he was totally smashed. Draco, on the other hand, showed no effects of the liquor. Ron managed to make it half-way through round eight before tipping over sideways and hitting the floor with a loud _thunk_.

Everyone cheered (though most of them had been rooting for the red-head) and patted Draco on the back. When the excitement had worn off, Harry volunteered to take Ron up to his bed.

"I'll come with you." Said the victor. When they reached the boys' dormitories Harry un-ceremonially dumped Ron onto his bed. Draco plopped down on Harry's four-posted with a muttered, "I'm gonna kill myself in the morning."

Harry looked at him curiously, "But you look totally sober…"

His boyfriend gave a grim laugh, "It may look like that, but I'm more wasted than this bloke." He said, gesturing to the unconscious Ron, "You see, when you grow up with Death Eaters you learn things like how to fake things really well and how to stay conscious in the toughest circumstances."

"I see." Abruptly, Harry walked over and kissed the other boy, but broke away quickly, "Eww, you taste like firewhisky!"

"Well, duh!"

The next morning both Draco and Ron had massive hangovers, but Draco, unlike Ron, didn't show it. Ron whined and complained all the way down to breakfast until he promptly forgot with the arrival of Pig. He snatched the letter from the owl, and began to read, his face becoming more outraged and irritated as his eyes traveled further down the page.

_Dear Ron,_

_First of all allow me to congratulate Gryffindor on its Quidditch victory. Anyway, enough beating around the bush. As you well know I have no control over Harry or who he chooses to date so if he wishes to go out with his former arch-enemy, I wish them the best of luck. Maybe he is making a bad choice, but let him be the one to decide that. You should be supportive like your sister! Take care!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

"What do you have there, Weasley?" sneered Draco when he noticed the letter (he had decided to sit with the Gryffindors today).

"None of your business!" said Ron, coloring.

But Harry grabbed the envelope, "It's a letter from your mum!" he exclaimed, and then it clicked, "Hey you didn't write to your mum about us, did you?"

Ron muttered something that sounded a lot like, "Maybe, maybe not."

"Give it here!" said the black-haired wizard coldly.

"No!"

"Ron, do you want your mum to know about your drinking habits?"

Ron had no choice but to hand over the parchment. Harry read it and a look of glee spread across his face. He quickly passed it on to Draco, Hermione and Ginny.

"So Mum agrees with us, eh Ron?" stated Ginny when she had finished.

Ron muttered something unintelligible.

"And she thinks you should be more supportive." Commented Hermione.

Again Ron muttered something.

"Well, Ron?" prompted Harry.

The youngest Weasley boy sighed, "I guess I'll have to put up with it." He finally grumbled.

"Uh…yay?" said Draco in a bored tone and speared another piece of bacon.

A/N: Ok, I know, not too much slash in this chapter. Anyway, this story is going to be pretty short. I only have a couple more chapters planned out for it, so unless I get some major ideas, that's the way it's going to stay. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Please send some more!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Alcohol and gushy romance up ahead!

Disclaimer: Into the Woods, the best musical on the face of the planet!

Chapter 3

Next weekend came much more quickly than either Harry or Draco had anticipated and soon they found themselves wandering through Hogsmead. They pushed through the crowded streets, neither of them sure of where they were going. Eventually the throngs of students and villagers lessened and the two boys found themselves standing in front of the Hogshead pub.

"You want to go there?" The blonde-haired boy asked his companion.

"How romantic." Commented Harry sarcastically.

"I said I'd go out with you. I never said it would be romantic." Draco shot back.

"Fine," Harry agreed, rolling his eyes.

They made their way into the dingy bar, both a bit apprehensive. Dust and grime carpeted the earthy floor, muffling their footsteps. The door, in serious need of some WD-40, squealed as they passed through it and headed toward the counter. Draco took a seat at a hard wooden bar stool and Harry followed in suit. They both sat in an awkward silence until they were approached by a rather intimidating wizard from the other side of the bar.

"What do ya want?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Firewhisky. Unless you have something stronger?" Draco replied promptly in a smooth practiced voice.

The grizzly barman seemed a tad bit cowed by his customer's cool manner, "We've got vodka…but it might be a bit strong-"

"I'll take it." Interrupted Harry's boyfriend.

The man nodded and quickly shifted his eyes to the bespectacled boy on Draco's left, "And you?"

"Er…a butterbeer please?"

The bartender raised an eyebrow, "Butterbeer?"

"Er…yes please."

The man's eyes darted to Draco who shrugged, "I'll see what I can find." He stomped off into the back room and Harry and Draco were left in silence.

Harry's eyes took in the dimly lit room around him. The corners were shrouded in darkness since only about half the candles were lit. The "sunlight" coming in from the windows was practically non-existent. Despite the poor visibility, Harry was pretty sure that the bar was deserted except for the two of them.

The silence was getting increasingly uncomfortable and, though Harry tried to break it by twiddling his thumbs and whistling Take Me or Leave Me from Rent, it dragged on. When Harry couldn't take it anymore he asked the first question that popped into his head.

"Do you believe in love?"

Draco looked at him skeptically and he looked like he was about to give a sarcastic remark when his brows suddenly furrowed in thought. He finally answered after a couple of moments, "I…I don't know. I've never really thought about it. How about you? Dou _you_ believe in love?"

Harry's eyes brightened as he responded, "Love? Above all things I believe in love! Love is like oxygen! Love is a many splendid thing; love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!"

When he finished his monologue Draco was staring at him, mouth slightly agape.

Harry colored slightly, "Sorry, Ewan moment."

"I'm not even going to ask. Ah, here are our drinks."

Sure enough the bartender had returned and was holding two drinks. He placed a glass of clear liquid in front of Draco and a filthy bottle full of murky fluid before Harry. They both thanked him (Harry a little less enthusiastically).

Draco took a sip of his vodka and shuddered in delight, "Nice!"

Harry prodded his bottle as though he expected it to scuttle away. When it didn't he gulped and opened the container. He brought the concoction to his nose and took a whiff. Grimacing, he was about to put it back down when he caught Draco smirking at him out of the corner of his eye. Not wanting to appear a wimp in front of his boyfriend, he swallowed and, closing his eyes, took a gulp. He had never consumed anything that tasted less like butterbeer. Usually the drink tasted rich and warmed him up from the inside, but this felt like liquid ice and the taste made him want to run to the nearest facility and vomit his guts out. Instead, he forced a grin onto his face and took another sip. If he had expected it to taste any better the second time he was sorely mistaken. He placed the bottle on the table with a thump and glanced over at his companion.

The blonde was looking at the bottle, "Can I try?"

"Go ahead."

Draco brought the bottle to his lips and a look of pure ecstasy crossed his face, "This stuff's amazing! Trade you?"

"Sure." Said Harry, glad to be rid of the stuff. They swapped beverages. Harry decided that his new drink looked and smelled like water and, since water was one of his favorite drinks, concluded that he would most likely enjoy it. Being wrong had never tasted so bad. At the first swig, his mouth went numb and tingly. Though it was not a bad taste, it was most certainly not a good one. He idly wondered how they could turn potatoes into something like this.

The boy next to him broke his spud-filled train of thought, "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh…just about us I guess, I mean what are you like?"

"What am I like? You mean what's my favorite color and that sort of crap?"

"Sure, I mean just to start out; we could get deeper as we go on."

"Alright. Sounds lame, but I'll give it a shot. My favorite color is silver. I'm fond rock music and I enjoy bacon, coffee and toast. Your turn."

"Um…well, I like the color green, I guess. I like bagpipes and I'll eat just about anything."

The banter went back and forth like this until Draco broke the pattern, "Oh, this is stupid, tell me something interesting. What's your deepest, darkest secret?"

"Besides the fact that I'm gay and madly in love with a wicked Slytherin?"

The wicked Slytherin grinned, "Yeah."

"Probably that I enjoy watching chick flicks."

"Whoa! You really are gay!"

"Told you so! Anyway it's your turn now."

"My secret? Fine. I like flowers."

"Not much of a secret."

"Well neither was yours."

"True."

They lapsed into silence once more while both finished their drinks, or more, Draco finished his and the dying plant next to Harry finished his. Though neither would admit it, the pub was beginning to creep both of them out and so, after paying, they left in a hurry.

Once outside they were one again faced with the dilemma of what to do. They wandered into the post office where Draco wrote a letter telling to his parents, explaining in vague terms that he was in a relationship.

"I still haven't told them that I'm gay." He said in response to Harry's questioning expression at his lack of detail in the note.

"You ever going to tell them?"

"Maybe, once I get my response from 'Dear Abby'." At Harry's shocked and disgusted look he hastily added, "Just kidding, just kidding! God, can't you take a joke?"

Harry smiled weakly, "You really had me worried there for a second."

They both laughed and watched the post-owl fly off into the cloudy sky. Suddenly, Harry felt a drop of water splatter on his head and run down into his face in an icy stream. He looked upward and found that the sky was leaking water. He grinned, "I love the rain!"

"Good thing you live in England then."

Harry frowned, "Don't you like it. You seem like the sort of person who would like rain."

"Do I? Well I guess you'd be right about that."

It seemed that the rest of Hogsmead's population disagreed with their opinion as the streets emptied quickly at the first few drops, leaving Harry and Draco to wander the muddy roads in peace. Conversation came easily between the two and they let their feet lead them. Neither was very surprised when they found themselves in a cemetery.

"I love cemeteries." Commented the Slytherin idly

"Lots of flowers?" Suggested the Gryffindor.

"I guess, and they're just…I don't know…peaceful."

"Yeah."

A comfortable silence passed between them as they wandered among the stones and plants. It was as though they understood each other perfectly and had no need to speak. Rain was falling harder now, plastering Harry's robes to his body and making Draco's hair gleam brightly. Drops fell onto the numerous plants, bringing out the vibrant colors that made up the blossoms around them. Water fell off the green stems and leaves making it appear as if they had a silver lining surrounding their very beings. It was perfect, simply perfect. The two stood there, a thousand words of love and devotion passing between them in a moment of golden silence. And then, midst the flowers and rain, they kissed sharing more emotion in a single kiss than most people do in their entire lives.

A/N: Aww, you've gotta gushy, mushy romance. Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long. I just started school and it's been hectic. Harry's love monologue is from Moulin Rouge if any of you were wondering, weirdest movie I've ever seen, but I love it oh so much. Ewan rules! Also the whole "sharing more emotion in a single kiss than most people do in their entire lives" is sorta from one of the lines in A Walk to Remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I get to see Rent in February!

A/N: Ok, I was really getting bored of this story so I just decided to finish it. I'm sorry if this is a lousy chapter. There's almost no slash in it and it's kind of pointless, but o well, the story is over! I might re-write it later.

Chapter 4

"What's so appealing about having his tongue down your throat?" asked Ron as he and Harry walked into the Great Hall look of utter disgust plastered on his face as he had just witnessed yet another of Harry and Draco's make-out sessions.

Harry gave him a puzzled look and found a seat at the Gryffindor table before responding, "You know I'm not quite sure. It's kind of like a thumb wrestle…only inside your mouth."

Ron blanched, "To much info, mate!"

Harry giggled, "I like it how your eye twitches when you're retching!"

Ron was spared the awkwardness of responding to this statement by the arrival of Hermione, "Hi," she said brightly, "What's up?"

"Harry's being gross!" Ron whined, sounding remarkably like a terrier caught in the strings of a floor-length curtain. Hermione grinned; clearly her definition of "gross" was in an entirely different universe than Ron's.

A second later the three were joined by Ginny, "What's up?"

"Harry's apparently being 'gross'." Said Hermione raising her eyebrows in quite the suggestive manner.

"Oooh, fun! I wanna hear! There's never enough smut at Hogwarts…"she complained, taking a seat next to Hermione.

"I agree! Sometimes I think this place is like a lame G rated Disney channel original movie." She commented, thinking back to last summer when she had watched High School Musical with her cousin. Stupid movie, so addictive though…

Harry turned a shade of red bright enough to make a tomato proud, "Geeze guys! It's nothing like that…"

The two rather perverted girls looked dejected and Ron muttered a silent prayer of thanks to whatever divine being happened to be listening. A second later he was cursing said being for Hermione had asked another question pertaining to _the topic_, "So, Harry, how did your date go?"

"Uh…it was nice." Harry said distantly as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Just nice?" inquired Ginny.

"Really nice!" said Harry happily, remembering the corny romance at the cemetery.

"That's more like it! Did you kiss?" asked Hermione, Ron groaned, his mental cursing towards the not-so-quite-divine being reaching a new level of vocabulary.

"Well yeah, a bit."

Hermione and Ginny squealed in a pitch that any soprano would be beyond grateful to hit. "What is it about two hot boys snogging that never seems to get old?"

"I don't know!" responded Hermione, "It's like…it's like…" she paused for a second, casting about for the right simile, "It's like Grand Theft Auto! You know you shouldn't play it, but you just can't stop." The rest of the group stared at her, confusion plastered on their faces. "Never mind," she said quickly, "Stupid muggle game."

There was a chorus of "oh"s and the conversation continued, "So Harry, are you and Draco going to do anything this weekend?" Ginny inquired mischievously.

"Well, we can't go anywhere, can we? I mean the Hogsmead trip was last weekend." Said Harry, missing the obvious x-rated tone of Ginny's voice.

"That's not exactly what I meant…" responded Ginny in a "Harry-you-are-the-stupidest-life-form-on-the-face-of-the-earth" voice.

"No," said Hermione suddenly, "Let's go somewhere, let's go to California!"

"Huh?" said Ginny.

"Where?" asked Harry.

"Can you eat it?" voiced Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "California, it's a state in the United States; I hear it's nice this time of year."

Just then Draco joined them, "Anything exciting going on?" he drawled, sitting next to Harry and putting his arm around the other boy.

"Hermione wants to go to California." Harry informed him.

"California, huh? I've always wanted to go there; I hear it's nice this time of year." Commented the Slytherin.

"Exactly!" yelled Hermione loud enough to startle a group of first years who were passing by, "Someone who knows where I'm coming from!"

"Can you eat it?" asked Ron.

Everyone ignored him.

"But we can't go to California," interjected Harry, "It's Tuesday! We have school!"

"So?" said Draco with a puzzled look.

"We can ditch." Supplied Ginny as though that solved it.

Hermione nodded, too caught up in the reckless spontaneity of the moment to fully realize what she was agreeing too, "Let's go now! Everyone except Ron knows how to apparate so I'll just apparate him with me."

"Ok!" shouted Harry in excitement, "Everyone meet in the Entrance Hall in 5 minutes with your swimsuits!"

Ten minutes later everyone had assembled in the Hall (all carrying swimsuits except for Ron who had brought a fork). They were all rather giggly because of the adrenaline and proceeded out the door. On the way out of the castle they happened to bump into Professor Trelawney who inquired to their destination.

"Oh, we're going to California!" Ron replied before anyone could stop him. The group waited with bated breath, knowing that their little adventure was coming to a screeching halt.

"California, eh? I hear it's nice this time of year." She commented before continuing on her merry little way.

The five decided not to question Fortune and proceeded through the castle grounds and out of the magical boundaries. Once they knew they had crossed the non-apparation ward, they all disapparated with a series of pops (Ron having the help of Hermione).

Since none of them really new the exact way to California, they missed it the first time, landing instead in the middle of a dinky little town in Iowa. Ron began to scream in an annoyingly high pitched tone, "TOO MUCH CORN!" So not to attract the attention of the possibly hostile locals, they disapparated again, this time quite quickly.

Surprisingly they seemed to hit their mark this time. They had apparated not far from the ocean, right in front of a pet shop where two people happened to be standing. Luckily they had not noticed the five teenage wizards that had popped out of nowhere right behind them.

"It's so cute!" said the girl, pointing at an odd looking dog in the window.

"It's eighteen-hundred bucks!" said her boyfriend.

"But, it's so cute!"

"What the heck is it anyway?"

The girl pointed to a sign below the window, "It's a Boggle!"

"It's eighteen-hundred bucks! What's a Boggle anyway?"

"I don't know…But it's so cute!"

Draco looked curiously at the dog, "I think I ate one of those once." He reflected.

Hermione gave him a disturbed look, "Right, well we better be going."

They all nodded and headed towards the beach, ducking into a shop's bathroom to change into their swimsuits on the way (well, all except for Ron). They all had a marvelous time at the beach; though it quickly became apparent that Ron couldn't swim as he had been discovered wearing invisible floaties when Draco tried to dunk him. Through they're exciting water-filled outing, Harry noticed something peculiar: there were no people around. He decided that it must be because of the odd weather it was, after all, rather warm and very sunny.

Around noon some clouds moved in and it was pouring by nightfall. They paid no heed to this though as they were used to such abysmal conditions. The waves started getting larger, lapping at the sand with more ferocity. Then, as dawn was breaking, Ron pointed to the horizon in shock, "Hey guys, what's that?"

It appeared that a large wave was moving towards them at alarming speed, "I'm not quite sure, and I really don't want to find out!" yelled Ginny before disapparating.

The others rapidly followed in suit, unfortunately leaving Ron behind as he brandished his fork in a mad attempt to eat the charging wave.

The now four wizards appeared suddenly directly outside the Hogwarts boundaries. "Where's Ron?" voiced Hermione immediately as she realized she had forgotten to apparate him.

Draco shrugged, "I guess we left him behind." No one really seemed to care and this was very sad.

"Let's do that again sometime!" suggested Harry and the others nodded in agreement, it had been quite the occasion.

A/N: Just to give credit where credit is due, Harry's line about making out being like a thumb wrestle inside your mouth is a quote from my brother, and the whole Boggle thing is from my friend at church. K, that's all. Review if you want. Oh yeah, this was un-betad because said brother is an annoying loser, so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
